


Mirrors and haircuts

by subscribe_to_techno



Series: ShinSaiOumaAmaMota kjdsjjdsjdjskj [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Autistic Shinguji Korekiyo, Fluff, Kiyo cuts his hair uwu, Kiyo's slowly getting over his trauma with the help of his class, M/M, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subscribe_to_techno/pseuds/subscribe_to_techno
Summary: Rantaro and Shuichi help cut Kiyo's hair. jsdkjsdjdsksj I'm not good at summaries lol
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: ShinSaiOumaAmaMota kjdsjjdsjdjskj [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038746
Kudos: 84





	Mirrors and haircuts

Kiyo looked in the bathroom mirror, his heart beating fast. He and Rantaro had been planning this for a while, but he was still nervous.

_ (Maybe, deep down, he was still afraid of invoking her wrath) _

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head.

“Are you sure, we can wait until later if you need. I know this might be difficult,” Shuichi offered, squeezing his hand. Korekiyo squeezed back, the reassuring motion making him certain.

“No. If I don’t do it today, who knows when I’ll get it done,” He wanted to sever the last tie he had with her. He and Kaito had already burned the uniform and mask, and Rantaro was helping him reclaim the makeup. In his opinion, he looked damn good in lipstick and eyeliner, and so now he was finally reclaiming it for himself. Not for her. For himself.

“If you like, you can do the first trim, then I can fix it up for you once you’re done,” Rantaro offered. Korekiyo nodded, grabbing the scissors from Rantaro’s hands. He held his hair out and took the scissors up to shoulder length. He took a snip and watched as the locks fell to the ground. He smiled at Shuichi and Rantaro, who grinned back at him, proud.

“Do you want to continue or should I?” Rantaro asked. Korekiyo pointed at Rantaro and sat on the chair in front of him. Rantaro got to work; brushing and spraying his hair first, then cutting it up to shoulder length. Korekiyo let go of the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.

“Very handsome if you ask me,” Shuichi kissed his cheek gently. He was still getting used to gentle. He had been taught, he supposed, that love was meant to be rough. He winced at the memory. He played with the bracelets around his wrists absentmindedly and took a look in the mirror. It felt strange. His hair hadn’t been this short since he was around eleven years old. However, it was also freeing. While she wouldn’t be completely gone, this was at least something. It felt good. He finally felt like he was himself, more than just her’s.

Sometimes, it was hard to remember that she was long gone, that she couldn’t hurt him anymore. On those nights, his boyfriends would always take care of him.

“What do you think, Kiyo?” Rantaro asked. Korekiyo nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“Yeah, it’s good,”

“We should show everyone else. First Kaito and Kokichi obviously,” Rantaro started to sweep up the floor, as Shuichi pulled Kiyo up.

“Can I have a shower first? Or at least get changed? The little bits of hair that fell onto my shirt are itchy,” Korekiyo pouted, slightly childlike. Rantaro would never admit it, but that was one of his favourite parts of dating Korekiyo. Kiyo acted mature and academic around the others, but thanks to Kokichi, he was slowly opening up and letting himself be more childish. Rantaro swore, as soon as he died, he’d find Kiyo’s sister and make her pay. Hopefully, that would be in a while though, he loved his boyfriends and his class, and he didn’t want to leave them just yet.

Korkeiyo pushed Rantaro and Shuichi out of the bathroom, and quickly had a shower and got changed.

When he was changed, he walked outside to his boyfriends. He frowned at how tight his binder felt, realising he forgot to dry himself completely off before getting changed. While it wasn’t actually any tighter than usual, the feeling irritated him.

“Here, I’ll brush your hair and dry it, then we can show everyone,” Rantaro gestured towards the chair again. He grabbed the hair dryer and hairbrush. He started to brush Kiyo’s hair, gently working through the knots. Korekiyo melted into the touch. If he were to be honest, he would admit, he was probably a bit touch starved. That was unlikely to last with how affectionate his boyfriends were, especially Kokichi.

After Rantaro had finished, he pulled Korekiyo off the chair, grabbing his hand affectionately. Shuichi grabbed his other hand, and the three walked out of the room towards the living room.

“Hey! Kiyo has a new haircut! It looks awesome!” Kaito tapped Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi’s eyes widened as he looked towards the entrance.

“Kiyo! You look so handsome!” Kokichi gushed.

“Ah, thank you, you’re too kind,” Korekiyo blushed.

“It’s true!” Kaito shrugged nonchalantly.

“Besides, we’re your boyfriends! Of course we find you handsome!” Kokichi hugged Korekiyo tightly. Korekiyo smiled and hugged back. “Can I try to braid your hair later?” Kokichi asked eagerly. Korekiyo nodded.

“Are we gonna go stargazing tonight? I know we missed out last week since it was raining, so we can do it tonight!”

“Ooh! Kiyo, can you tell me more stories when we go stargazing?” Kokichi looked up at Korekiyo, pleading.

“Of course. I’d never give up a chance to talk about myths and legends of different civilisations,”

“Yes! I love all your stories!” Korekiyo smiled at Kokichi. Shuichi sat beside Korekiyo and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling in close.

“I’ll tell you about them tomorrow, I’m really tired,” Korekiyo yawned. 

“Okay! Can we sleep together? Just sleeping, nothing else, I promise!” Kokichi asked, snuggling up closer to Korekiyo. 

“Of course. Anything for my beloved boyfriend,” Korekiyo kissed Kokichi’s forehead gently.

“Yay! Taro? Shumai? Kaito? You gonna come with?” 

“Why not,” Shuichi smiled.

“I have some homework to catch up on, maybe next time,” Rantaro frowned.

“I promised Maki Roll I’d hang out with her tonight, I’ve been spending so much time with you guys we’ve barely talked recently, sorry,” Kaito shrugged. 

“It’s okay! Kiyo, Shumai and me will be fine! C’mon! Cuddle time!” Kokichi dragged Korekiyo and Shuichi by the hands towards Kiyo’s room.

“You’ve taken off your binder, yes?” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow.

“Of course Kiyo! I’m not dumb! I took it off half an hour ago, so don’t worry about me!” Kokichi grinned. 

Kokichi let go of his boyfriends’ hands and jumped onto the bed. Shuichi shook his head, smiling, and cuddled up to Kokichi’s side. Korekiyo hugged Kokichi close to him, letting his eyes close. 

He fluttered off to sleep, Kokichi and Shuichi by his side. After a while, he was lulled to sleep by the warmth of his boyfriends, and the feeling of Shuichi’s soft hand stroking through his hair.


End file.
